The Powerpuff Girls
There are 3 superflying girls in the city of townsville. Team Powerpuff Girls 'Blossom' Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Her unique power is freezing objects with her breath as seen in the episode "Ice Sore" (although at the end of the episode, she was known to breathe fire). When flying she leaves a curved pink trail. 'Bubbles' Bubbles is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar", her signature color is light blue, and she has blond hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality, as revealed when she giggled after the Professor named Blossom. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand and speak foreign languages (Japanese, Spanish), as she can read and understand Japanese manga and understand people who speak Spanish. Bubbles can also communicate with various animals (cats, squirrels and even monsters). However, the episodes "Super Zeroes" and "Nuthin' Special" illustrate that in the above respective languages she uses a word for word translation rather than the thought-for-thought method of people more fluent in foreign languages. She also shows the ability to emit a sonic scream (in the episode "Hot Air Buffoon"). Bubbles can also spit fire as seen in the episode "Simian Says". She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches, which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". Bubbles is defined by her innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. These traits initially caused those around her, especially Blossom and Buttercup, to underestimate her abilities as a superhero; her naivety has been used against her at least twice by Him. But in the episode "Bubblevicious", she proves her mettle to her sisters when she single-handedly defeats Mojo Jojo. At times she can be dim-witted and a bit of a loud-mouth. In "The Boys are Back in Town" she expressed a slight crush on Boomer. Craig McCracken stated in a World Priemere Toons interview that she is the "little more air-headed one". Also, in one episode, she says she hates to see her sisters fight. When flying she leaves a loopy, swirly blue trail. 'Buttercup' Buttercup is the tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "spice", her signature color is light green, and her hair is short and black in a flip. She frowned and pouted when the Professor named her simply because, like her previously-named sisters, her name "also starts with B". She can be hard to agree with to Bubbles and Blossom at times, but is the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Buttercup tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her green blanket. Buttercup can be the most surly Powerpuff Girl at times, but is practically fearless, loyal, quick-witted and willing to fight. Buttercup can be selfish at times, as revealed in one episode when the Powerpuff Girls started working for silver dollar allowances and Buttercup became fascinated by silver dollars, but soon discovered that she could obtain more by knocking out criminals' teeth and leaving the teeth for the Tooth Fairy. She is shown to be fairly protective of her sisters, though, and will not hesitate to confront anybody who speaks badly of them, such as in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town" when she unwittingly discovers the Rowdyruff Boys' weakness after hitting Butch's tongue, who was laughing at Bubbles after putting a slug down the back of her dress while in sort of an unconscious state. She is often reckless, but can be fairly witty at times, and she is frequently sarcastic. Also, she may be stronger than her other sisters, as revealed in the episode "Octi Evil" when she throws a monster rolled up in a ball to Blossom, which goes through various buildings. She also has desires to be the leader instead of Blossom (revealed in "Octi Evil"). Craig McCracken stated in a World Priemere Toons interview that she is "the real quiet but real tough one". When flying she leaves a straight, sharp, jagged light green trail. Category:1998 series debut Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Rated G Category:Cartoon Network Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Studios